American Pay Driver
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Tim has been trying to get an F1 drive since 1974, but an accident kills off the ties between him and his family. Now with a new sponsor and a good team for his debut season and a close friendship with his teammate how will his career blossom or will it? AU, 1976 F1 season onwards? Also features John Watson. T for swearing and death and injury. Hope you enjoy and give feedback.
1. Why Should We?

**I am a big F1 fan and love the film Rush and the 1976 season in general. I also like comics, mainly the third Robin Tim Drake. So, what to do, what to do, well why not mix the two. Add in a second Penske car for Tim and a bit of cash, from Tim for the team to splash (or keep, he wont judge.). So I hope someone will enjoy it and please review. Just to say, when the writing is like this, 'blah, blah and blah,' it is in someone's head and when its like this, "blah, blah and blah," it means its being spoken out loud.**

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

_**Character bio:**_

Name: Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne (No longer uses Wayne)

Date of birth: July 19th 1954

Spouse: None

Sponsors: Citibank

Helmet: Red with green, yellow and black arrows around the circumference of the helmet and the initials T.J.D on the top of the helmet in silver.

Information: Both parents are deceased, was adopted by rich owner of Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne. Wayne Enterprise, previously sponsored him but after a crash at Mugello in the 1974 European F2 Championship, in which he spun in the wet into the pit wall causing debris to fly off the car and a part struck Bruce's girlfriend on the head causing her to die in hospital, succumbing to her injuries 2 days later. Bruce stopped sponsoring him and disowned him in spite and hurt. This only made Tim more ambitious and thirsty for an F1 drive. After securing sponsorship from Citibank and hearing a rumour from his agent, Dayle McFairin, he rushes to the team's base.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

_**Chapter 1: Why should we...?:**_

December 9th 1975, Penske team base, Poole Britain, 11:25 AM :

"Mister Drake, Mr Penske will sea you now," the secretary said to him. Tim smiled, got up and opened the door to Roger Penske's office. "Aw, Timothy I've been expecting you, so how are you today?" Mr Penske asked Tim, in a sincere tone. Tim sat down and straightened his tie, before answering, "I'm doing well, what about you?"

Before answering, Mr Penske put a contract on the desk and then he said, "I'm fine, but enough small talk Timothy lets just get straight to business, I am going to ask you this one question and you need to answer it real good okay, Why should we sign you when you have never won any sort of championship?" Tim thought to himself, 'Oh shit um... what to say, um... I've got it,' and answered, "Well Mr Penske, your correct when you say I've never won a championship I have however, won 7 F2 races and finished 2nd in the European F2 Championship last year and I have a sponsor who is willing to pay $3,000,000 for the season, as long as I am in the second car every race."

"Well you have some good points there, but what makes you think we are running a second car this year, when we have always only ever used one car a season before? Mr Penske said, in a tone Tim couldn't quite recognise. 'I've got this in the bag,' Tim thought and then he said, "Well you did to my agent, did you not." "Oh so you pay attention, have driving skill and you have money, well deal then, I'll call a conference for tomorrow to say you shall be are number 2 driver, we have a new sponsor and we can sign contracts then, glad to have you onboard Tim," Mr Penske said, with a smile on his face. Tim smiled back, "Glad to be onboard, with you Mr Penske." Mr Penske chuckled and said, "Please, call me Roger from now on."

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

December 10th 1975, Penske team base, conference room, Poole Britain, 10:30 AM :

Tim looked and was very nervous now. Around 20 journalists had turned up to find out what the Penske team's announcement was. He had whispers and guesses from some of the journalists, one even said they think Penske are announcing they are using there own in-house engines for the next the 76 season. Tim scanned the room with his eyes, from outside the room and one journalist he recognized and this caused him to become even more nervous, and that journalist is Vicki Vale, Bruce's new girlfriend, oh how he would pay to sea the look on Bruce's face when he found out Tim was going to have an F1 and how angry he would get. That thought calmed Tim down a bit. He went around the back and behind the curtain where Roger Penske was talking. His teammate John Watson was in a charcoal gray suit, as was he. Roger started the proceedings by welcoming everybody who came and then he introduced John Watson, who said he was thrilled to have a teammate to challenge and push him to the limit.

Then Roger Penske, got up and said in a loud and clear voice, "Now first of all I would like to introduce you to are new main sponsor Citibank," Everyone applauded, apart from Vicki Vale who looked on nervously and began to deduce the identity of the driver, and Roger and the CEO of Citibank shook hands and said some words about there excitement of working together. Roger then said, "Now, its time for us to introduce to you are new driver, its going to be his first ever season F1, Timothy Jackson Drake." Once again, everyone in the room applauded, apart from Vicki. John got up and shook Tim's hand with a smile, as did Roger and the CEO of Citibank. Tim gulped and said, "Well I'm very excited to be driving for Penske, the team, as am I and I'm sure John is, are very excited for the new season, we are very ambitious for a good season and we hope to score a lot of point finishes." After Tim said that he signed the contract to drive with the team and his sponsor's did as well and they let the journalists take pictures.

Roger cleared his throat and said, "If anyone would like to ask questions, you may ask them now. Immediately, 9 hands shot up and Roger pointed to a man in a black shirt and a blue overcoat, who asked, "This question is for Tim, With this being your rookie season and John being quite experienced, will you look up to him in anyway to help you develop as a driver?" Tim looked at John, smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll try to learn and develop my racecraft from John, as much of I can." Roger then pointed at a man who was from Autosport, who asked, "This one is to John, How do you feel about getting a young and ambitious teammate like Tim?" John sat up straight and said, "Well am personally happy to get a teammate like Tim, he's young, he is very confident in his ability and I just hope we can work well as a team and get the best results for the team as possible." After a couple more questions, Roger said, "One more question, um... you female in the gray coat," the girl in the gray coat is Vicki Vale. She cleared her throat, smiled before saying, "Timothy, with your record of accidents while racing, so do you think you might have to be less aggressive and not cause any incidents?" Tim's smile turned into a frown, he cocked his head and said, slightly aggressively, "No, no I don't, what happened in the past is the past and I am only concentrating on the future with Penske, what happened at Mugello in 1974 happened, it doesn't matter now, all I'm thinking of is January 25th, 1976 at Interlagos waiting for the green flag to be dropped and the racing to begin." Roger winked at him, stood up and said, "Well that concludes the press conference, I would like to invite you all back on January 3rd for the reveal of are car for next season, but for now I wish you all a warm goodbye."

1:30 PM :

Tim was walking to his car, when John Watson ran up to him. "You okay John, do you need anything," Tim said, confused as to why John had ran up to him. John caught his breath, before saying, "I don't need anything mate, but you still have to do your seat fitting, but now I think of it I would like to say I am more than happy to have your as a teammate and I hope we can be friends." They both walked into the base and had their seat's fitted. Afterwards, they went to a local pub called the Cherry Tree. They chatted about the new season and what they had done in their career's. John looked at Tim and said, "Can I just ask you, my friend, what was that women saying about the big incident you caused in 1974?" Tim sighed, sipped on his beer and replied in a sad tone, "Well in 1974 at Mugello in the wet, I spun exiting the final corner and crashed into the pit wall, a lot of debris flew into the pits hitting some people. My adoptive father Bruce was in the pits with his girlfriend Talia and their son Damien and a bit of debris hit Talia and she died in hospital 2 days later. Both of them thought it was my fault and they never forgave me. They disowned me and stopped sponsoring me." John looked shocked and he said, "So where do you sleep?" "In my car," Tim spat out. "Well that cant do, from this day on you shall live with me," John said, in a caring brother like tone.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to read the story and remember to review, follow and favourite!**


	2. Brazil

**Just to let some people know, I will introduce more DC characters into the story as it develops. Enjoy and remember to review and favourite.**

EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx

_**Chapter 2, Brazil:**_

December 19th 1975, Wayne Manor, 8:00 AM

Bruce and Damian Wayne arrived at the table for breakfast, only to see Vicki and Dick looking at them with slightly nervous looks on their faces and a copy of the new Autosport magazine which was on sale from yesterday. "What's up?" Bruce asked, confused as why they both looked nervous. "Just read page 11," Dick replied. "Grayson, don't you think it would be easier if you just read the article, because we need to eat," Damian grumbled, before taking a bite of the toast he had, as did Bruce.

Dick cleared his throat, and hid his face behind the magazine, and said, "Headline: Here Comes The Money. On December the 10th Penske F1, at a press conference attended by 23 journalists, they not only announced a new sponsor, but that they announce that they were going to use a second car next season and who's going to drive it. Banking company Citibank are the new sponsors of Penske F1." At this point Bruce and Damian had stopped eating and began to fully concentrate on what Dick was reading.

"They also announced a teammate would would join John Watson," Dick continued. "And that man is..." "That man is who Grayson?" Damian asked, already having deduced the most likely man to be the driver. "That man is... Timothy Drake," Dick finished, glumly.

Bruce smashed his fist against the table and shouted, angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me! That useless prick is going to get a drive, after what he did he should have been thrown in prison to rot, oh and its most likely that he's got the drive because he has a sponsor!" "Look Bruce, he isn't useless, he didn't actually do much wrong to us and I'm sure, him finishing second in Euro F2 last year might have had something to do with it," Dick tried to reason with Bruce. Bruce looked Dick dead in the eyes and said, "You... your defending him?, Don't answer that just go and leave, get your shit and just, JUST GO!" Before Dick could answer Bruce punched him, got his things and chucked him out.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx **

January 24th , Interlagos, Brazil :

Qualifying had just finished and Tim wanted to know where he was starting. John Watson came into moterhome with a time sheet and read out the grid for the race, "On pole position, James Hunt 2.32.5 exact, blah, blah, blah, in ninth me and in eleventh Tim Drake." Tim nodded, he was quite pleased with that for his debut.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

January 25th , Interlagos, Brazil :

Tim sat in the cockpit of his car moments away from the green flag and thought to himself, 'Bloody hell here we go, just stay calm in the first few laps, just stay calm.' Tim took a deep breath and sat upright ready for the start.

'Go, Go, Go,' Tim imagined in his head as the green flag dropped. He got a decent star and overtook Carlos Pace, in the Martini Racing Brabham, much to the dismay to the Brazilian crowd. The first few laps he stayed calm and did not go for any moves. Two laps in he saw his teammate, pull off and he

began to think he might suffer the same fate, whatever it was.

After twenty three laps, he pulled into the pits to change tyres and his engineer shouted at him, "Your running sixth, because of the retirements!" This made Tim smile, thinking of the possibility of points on his debut.

On the thirty first lap he looked to the inside of Jody Scheckter going down the long straight after Curva 2. He got into the slipstream and out broke him into Curva 3. He had thought the move would have been done with his fellow rookie, but it apparently wasn't. Scheckter got a good run out of Juncao, on lap thirty three, and looked to get up Tim's inside into Ferradura. Tim tried to push him out wide, but Scheckter held it around the outside of Curva do sol and stayed in front of him until the last lap.

On the last lap, Tim decided to dive it up the inside of Jody while going through Laranja. It was a very risky move, but luckily Scheckter ran wide on the exit of the corner so no contact was made and he got fifth place as well. When he crossed the line he saw his team at the pit barrier, raising their fists in happiness.

When he parked and got out of his car, he went straight over to his team and shook their hands. "Good job, Tim," John said, with a smile on his face despite retiring.

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx **

"Some Woman, wants to interview you Tim," said Dayle, his engineer. Tim put down the beer and walked out of the moterhome, to go to the interview.

"How are you today Tim?" Vicki Vale asked Tim, who didn't respond. "Good then, so first question What was the race like today?" "It was good, with the points and no incidents," Tim replied, duly. Vicki Vale smiled and said, "Question two, how did the car feel today?" "Good, a bit of oversteer at some points, but overall it was good to drive," Tim answered.

After another five questions, Vicki Vale finally asked, "So finally, how much did you pay to get the drive?" Tim laughed, before answering, "I'm getting paid $500,000 and in return for sponsorship on the car Citibank are paying Penske $3,0000,00 and that's all the questions I am willing to answer, Miss Vale and do tell Bruce I said hello and say to Dick yes he can stay with me."

**EnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxxEnjoyxxx**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, because of time constraints. But, I digress I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review and favourite! **


End file.
